


Meeting the brothers

by Daelis



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui Komori ist erst vor wenigen Tagen im Hause der Sakamaki-Brüder eingetroffen und ahnt noch nicht wirklich, was sie hier erwartet.</p><p>~ Eine Sammlung an Mini-Intros von Aufeinandertreffen der Brüder mit Yui</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanato

„Ne, Teddy. Sieh mal." Kanatos Blick wanderte zu Yui hinüber, die soeben ins Haus gestürzt kam. Sie hatte ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt und starrte verängstigt zur Haustür, die sie hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen hatte.

Oooh arme kleine Yui-san.

Kanato kicherte leise und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit damit auf sich. „Ka-kanato-kun..." Er lächelte und legte den Kopf schräg. Draußen hörte er zweifelsfrei die Schritte seines Bruders Ayato. Vermutlich hatte er sie ein wenig durch den Garten gejagt.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir verstecken helfe?", bot er freimütig an. Yui war erst wenige Tage hier und sie beide hatten sich bisher kaum gesehen oder gar gesprochen. Das blonde Mädchen nickte unsicher. „J-ja, bitte, Kanato-kun", erwiderte sie. Der jungenhafte Vampir kicherte leise und griff sie am Arm, um sie mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich zu ziehen. Schon nach wenigen Metern erreichten sie die Tür zum Keller, die Kanato aufstieß, nur um Yui dann die Treppe im Dunkeln hinabzuziehen.

„Fall nicht", kicherte er, als mache er einen Scherz, als wäre es nicht halsbrecherisch die alte und steile Treppe in totaler Finsternis hinabzulaufen. Mehrere Male wäre Yui beinahe gestürzt angesichts des Tempos, das der Vampir anschlug, dem die Dunkelheit wohl nichts auszumachen schien.

Unten angekommen erreichten sie eine Art Saal, der von einigen Lampen in Fackelform erleuchtet wurde. Kanato drückte einen Schalter und weitere Lampen erhellten den Raum mit der hohen Decke und tauchten ihn in diffuses Licht. Überall standen Figuren von Frauen in Brautkleidern. Einige hingen von der Decke, andere standen frei oder hinter Fenstern. Einige saßen und andere bestanden nur noch aus ihrem Torso. Es war, als wäre man in ein makaberes Brautgeschäft getreten, in dem einen die Mannequins mit aufgerissenen Glasaugen anstarrten. Und wie real sie aussahen.


	2. Shu

Leise plätscherte Wasser um ihn herum. Hatte er etwa vergessen, den Hahn zuzudrehen? Es schien so, denn als Shu die Augen ein Stück weit öffnete, bemerkte er, dass das Wasser unlängst über den Rand der Badewanne schwappte, ja vermutlich sogar bereits den ganzen gefliesten Boden bedeckte. Doch anstatt aufzustehen, die Überschwemmung zu beseitigen und sich ins Bett zu legen, wie es jeder Mensch an seiner Stelle getan hätte, ließ sich Shu einfach wieder ins Wasser gleiten, drehte nicht einmal den Hahn zu, sondern ließ das Wasser weiterlaufen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu seinem Alptraum zurück. Edgar. Der kleine Edgar und er, sie hatten gespielt. Er hätte nicht sagen können, welches Spiel, doch er erinnerte sich an Edgars Lachen und an sein eigenes. Soweit war es eine schöne Erinnerung gewesen, doch dann... Flammen waren aus dem Boden geschlagen, Feuer hatte sie beide getrennt und die roten Funken waren empor gestoben, während die ersten Flammen schon an seinem Freund leckten. Schreie. Edgars schrille Schreie, während das Feuer ihn verzehrte und er selbst konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen, trennte sie beide doch eine Feuersbrunst.

Im Grunde war es Einbildung. Er hatte Edgar nicht sterben sehen. Nicht wirklich. Nur in seinen Gedanken. Dort allerdings immer wieder, anfangs jede Nacht. Der Tod seines menschlichen Freundes und die damit verbundene Wut auf Reiji und sich selbst hatte selbst nach all den Jahren nicht nachgelassen. Er seufzte tief.

Shu war so in Gedanken versunken – ebenso wie in dem kalten Badewasser – dass er von Yui, die eben hereintrat gar nichts mitbekam.


	3. Subaru

Subaru glitt tiefer in den Schatten einer dicken Brokatgardine, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu einem Fenster stand. Wieder zuckte ein Blitz und tauchte alles in seinen Schein, vor dem sich die dunkle Gestalt des Vampirs abhob, als die Helligkeit den Flur in grelles Weiß tauchte und jeden Schatten noch tiefer und dunkler scheinen ließ. Dem Blitz folgte ein tiefes lautes Donnergrollen. Das Gewitter musste direkt über ihnen ein.

Er konnte dem kleinen Menschenmädchen selbstverständlich keinesfalls erlauben, das Haus erneut zu verlassen – Regen und Sturm waren nicht einmal der eigentliche Grund dafür. Reiji hatte sich mit Shu auseinandergesetzt, um zu erfahren, was diesem mitgeteilt worden war bezüglich dieser Yui Komori, diesem kleinen schwachen Geschöpf, das gerade durch das Haus irrte, vielleicht auf der Flucht vor Ayato oder Kanato.

In jedem Falle schien sie es eilig zu haben. Sie durfte nicht gehen, sie durfte nicht sterben. Klare Regeln, die eine üblich, die andere eher überraschend. Nun, er selbst war ohnehin selten die Todesursache, also kümmerte es Subaru recht wenig. Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte, Donner grollte und die zarte Mädchengestalt schreckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Doch für einen Moment... einen kurzen Augenblick nur, glaubte er ein ganz anderes Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Mutter. Christa. Konnte das sein? Nein... Und doch. Der gesenkte unglückliche Blick, die Hände, stets vor der Brust liegend, genau wie es seine Mutter immer getan hatte.

_Du bist schmutzig, Subaru. Schmutzig. Unrein. Verschwinde. Hau ab. Töte mich._

Subaru keuchte leise auf und lenkte damit wohl auch Yuis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, trotz der Dunkelheit, die im Flur herrschte. Licht gab es keines, war der Strom doch ausgefallen und er selbst hatte keine Kerze dabei.


End file.
